Moonfall's Destiny
by sadnesseggxxx
Summary: Moonkit is a very special kit with a destiny! Read and review please!


Flowerflower pushed and pushed and pushed and eventualy got her kit out. It was a pretty pink tabby shekitt with blue, red, green, yellow, orange, and purple eyes. sudenly it began to walk and talk! "shel become an ap tomorow, want she my son, RageKit?" "yesh momy

MoonKit walked around the nursery. she was happy about beimg made an aprentice today. Thunderclan would love her! suddenly she heard a noise. "all cats old nuff to catch thair old purray jin under da highrock for a clan metin!"

MoonKit and her mom, FlowerFlower, who was sooooo beutiful but not as betiful as MoonKit thats why she's named FlowerFlower, and her bro Ragekit raced to da highrock, where BrambleStar was standing. cus then he sad "MoonKit, RageKit cum to the highrock. u r gonna becum apps!" RageKit cummed to the highrock and then cummed to BrambleStar. "Cum up to the highrock MoonKit." and MoonKit did. "ok u guys r 6 moons old cept monkit qwho was burn last night i think while i was fuckin squralfliht and u has to becum apps said brambleStar". "soo RageKuit ur app will be TodStep and MoonKit..." "ur menter will be me!" all da cats chered "monPaw, RagePaw!" RagePaw want to go tran wit his menter TodeSteep in da tranin holow and monday went to go on a patrol with her friend hannahpaw. "squrel flight died last night" said hannahpaw "omg rely. how." said MonPaw. "brambles dick got stuck in her throat and she died." "wtf" said MoonPaw. "so dat mens we ned a new deputy" said HannahPaw. "omg." said MoonPaw! when they got back bumblestar was callin a clan meetin. "hannahpaw, monPaw, and RAGEPAw steep up." they cummed to da highrock. "stop! sad JayFeather." "A ragin enamy will come to the clan and the moon will rise and defeet him!" "Beautypaw, u r warrior name will be BeautyClaws! RagePaw, ur warior name will be RageFire! MoonPaw... U r my grandaughter and ur name wil therefor be... MoonKit!" "we also need a new depaty bc squralfight ded!" "moonfall, u be depaty! "moonFall! RageFire! HannahClaws1" shouted da Clan. "but DAAAAAAD she hasnt mentered an app!" said liarblaze. "i dunt care. u could be her app!" said branbulster "liUNBlaze is mow monfals apprentce!" "i dn wana be her app!" den everyun atacked lionBlaze and he ded. everyun loked like dis: :D and the ugly dum homo fag bumballstrip waslike : D: cus he was fukin lionBlaze so monfall ran up to bumblestrip, who was siting next to gaystrip and CLAWED HIS BUTT OUt2 he ded "okay im not fit to be leder anymore" said Brambulstar "moonfal is now leader!" suddenly Thorgclaw, Dustpal, Toadstop, MouseWipe, GayStripe, BreakingFur, ClodTail, BirchFallOutBoy, SploderLeg, FuckLeap, MaulPaw, OnStar, KernelFlight, CrowFather, OldWhisker, GothTail, WeaselFail, HairSpring, LeafFail, AntTale, EmberFuck, BriePelt, WipePaw, BolderPaw, WetFoot, TornBeer, BeadWhisker, HoleowPaw, PebbleFuck, SnakeFail, Party, RashPaw, MoleoNose, RobberWing, BeatlesWhisker, GrassFelt, PounceFail, BlackSter, PwnedClaw, LaddleCloud, OxFur, Smoker, SmokerFoot, ToddleFoot, CrowFart, RatScare, OldClaw, ScoredFur, TiggerHeart, FartClaw, SlangWing, SemenHeart, BaggerStar, GayFeather, LiarBlaze, BabbleStripe, and MothWing the lesbian all wanted to be MoonFall's mate. So she killed Mothwing and chose to be mats with BirchFallOutBoy. But then Onestar killed him and she chose BrambleStar and everyone else ran away and became emo bc MoonFall rejected them. TornEar, WeaselClaw, and Tigerheart died and went to fuck AssFur in the dark furest for being sick faggots. den JayFeder, MoonFall, and BrambleStar and HannahClaws went tuh da Monpol. "go on, monfall, drink dat watermelon." so she did. MoonFall found herself in da STARCLAN PLACE. Suddenly, Firestar, Bluestar, BirchFallOutBoy, and Lionheart appeared and each gave her a life. "I only got 5 lives. she sad." Sudenly Thunder, Wind, River, and Shadow all gave her her last lives. Then Mobstar died from Skerg. She awoke in camp, as herself. She walked up tuh da highrock and felt something move. den she started givin birth to BirchFallOutBoy's kits. k? She felt each kit stert comin out her butt and fall off the rock. she gave birth to 5 full grown warriors, who she named BrambleFire, FireHeart, GreyFace, and TurtleClaw. The kt she hadnt named was tryin to bang her so she named it RapeStep. Then she felt it agAin and gave birth to another litter from BirchFallOutBoy. She named them TabbyClaw, SmallButt, and GreyfaceHeart, after GreyFace. The last kit was named AssHole. "ok DonderClan we gotta atack RiverClan cus cats" "GreyFace, RapeStep, BrambleFire, DustPelt, LionBlaze, FlowerFlower, RageFire, HannahClaws, BrambleClaw, CherPaw, and GayStrip, fallow me!2112! 2243123142124241241352352643463754865785463685943676589er6u64896437y4637896425743983467606348wetyhgfd84w3jgfbeqkdygftb7touoestgqe8asx1111!" so they went to riverclan and her entire patrol died. MoonStar was mad and KILLED RIVERCLAN!

But then, Ragefire leapt up and slashed open Moonstar's neck, causing blood to spray onto the rocks. "You're a homophobic Mary Sue!" Moonstar rose again, only to find her half-brother digging his long, soil-streaked claws into her belly. She yowled in pain as her brother ripped down, repeating the action until her intestines were lying about the earth. Moonstar lost her next life and rose again, only to have her throat ripped out in Ragefire's jaws. Moonstar fell and rose, with four lives left, and her spine was cracked by Ragefire's jaws. Moonstar rose and lost another life. Then another. Then another. Then another. Ragefire suddenly morphed into Firestar and slashed her throat from cheek to cheek, killing Moonstar instantly. Firestar took a magic wand and turned everything back to canon. The end.


End file.
